ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Taylor
| birth_place = Kenosha, Wisconsin | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Miami, Florida | family = | billed = Kenosha, Wisconsin | trainer = ALPHA Wrestling | website= | debut = February 27th, 2019 | record = }} Aaron Taylor is a professional e-wrestler who currently competes for ALPHA Wrestling. Early Life Aaron Taylor started amateur wrestling very young. He continued to wrestle throughout middle and high school before eventually winning state wrestling his senior year. After he graduated high school he started to train for the Olympics. Needing a way to make money one of his friends suggested that he start wrestling professionally. He initially scoffed at the idea as he hadn't really ever watched professional wrestling before but quickly fell in love with it. He started training to become a professional wrestler as he left his Olympic dreams behind. With his amateur wrestling background he was a natural. He adapted what he already knew from his high school wrestling days and incorporated many strikes to form his unique, All American Strong Style. He soon started to compete in any promotion in the Midwest that would book him. He wrestled in many different places but never held any gold. Eventually, after touring the indies for a few years he decided he would try out for ALPHA Wrestling, hoping it would be his big break. Professional Wrestling Career ALPHA Wrestling (2019) After joining the ALPHA roster Aaron Taylor made his debut teaming up with Jordan Rattler against the walkers in a match that would eventually see Jordan forcing Angel Walker to tap out. On the March 6th episode Taylor defeated Marcus and Blazenwing in a triple threat match by pinning Blazenwing. The next week Taylor picked up his first loss in ALPHA courtesy of Aaron Arkham. Taylor teamed up with Tyler Morgan and Marcus to face off against Shawn Hunter, The Scorpion, and Captain Canuck at Ragnarok (2019 in a match that saw Taylor securing the pin on Hunter. The next Wednesday night saw Taylor lose in a number one contendership for the ALPHA Wrestling Spirit Championship against a debuting Arata Asakura. To be finished at a later date. Personal Life Aaron Taylor is an only child born to Kevin and Martha Taylor in Kenosha Wisconsin in January of 1994. He wrestled during high school and once had hopes of wrestling in the Olympics before starting a professional wrestling career at the age of 22. Various sources have reported that Taylor is single. In Wrestling * Finishing Maneuvers ** Means to an End (Ripcord Knee Strike) * Signature Maneuvers ** Zig Zag ** Crossface submission ** Double knee backbreaker/lungblower/backstabber * Common Maneuvers ** Various strikes, especially with his knees ** Slingblade ** Shining Wizard ** Hammerlock ** Front facelock ** Bulldog * Nicknames ** Domino ** A-Tay * Entrance Music ** "X" by X Japan * Career Record and Statistics ** 7-7-1 ** .467 Winning Percentage Championships and Accomplishments * ALPHA Wrestling ** Not Currently Applicable Category:Characters Category:Active Wrestlers Category:ALPHA Wrestling